


Side By Side

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother Love, First Time, M/M, Reminiscing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never been able to resist his big brother, nor has Dean his little brother! Sam pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

I should be used to it by now, the anticipation as Dean approaches, the touch of his hands, but I'm not.  
I try not to turn, to conserve a thread of dignity, of self-respect where my brother is concerned, but as usual I fail miserably.

There's nothing complicated about it.  
Simply said, I, Sam Winchester am crazily in love with my big brother.  
I've been through all the reasons I shouldn't be, innumerable times, but there's no way I'm giving this up.

 

“Sam,“ he calls. And I shiver.  
My body is already eager for the contact, my skin tingling in trepidation for the moment Dean will put his hands on my shoulders, to run his thumbs under my hair and caress the back of my neck.

It's funny how things work out.  
I remember Dean's hands on me always. Holding me as a toddler, hugging me to soothe my childish nightmares, stitching my wounds as I begin to hunt alongside him and dad, our hands-on movements as we spar under John's critical eye, as hunting partners when we hung on to each other for support, limping and exhausted.  
How it evolved from reciprocal brotherliness into so much more, I'll never be quite sure. It just kinda happened.

 

Dean had hoisted me up from the floor when I'd been knocked out by a pissed poltergeist, his hands gripping my arms, giving me the once over, assessing my well-being.  
Our eyes met and something passed between us. Dean was staring up at me like it was the first time he'd seen me, a trace of wonder in his gaze as if a new star had been discovered in the night sky and when his lips brushed mine, I saw that same star.  
It seemed I'd been waiting for that moment all my life, but without ever realising I'd wanted such a thing.

When Dean drew back, the expression on his face was unreadable, to anyone but me that is.  
He was regretting what he'd just done, the reality of what we already were to each other, brothers, coming to the fore.  
But when you've just had a taste of paradise, there's no way you're not going to ask for a second helping. So I pulled Dean in and kissed him back.  
I had to know if it had truly been his kiss to make me feel the way I had.

My body was confirming a 'yes' and it must have been the same for Dean. This time he didn't pull away.  
Our kiss grew deeper until all I wanted was lose myself in him, be allowed to hold him for as long as I wanted, to banish the occasional hugs we indulged in and replace them with the embrace of our naked bodies.

“Dean,” Was all I'd been able to whisper when we'd come up for air.  
“Sammy.....” Dean had replied, his voice a mix of elation and doubt.  
“It's okay, Dean. It's MORE than okay. I want this.”

That's when Dean came undone. He was torn between taking me there and then, or of getting the hell back to the motel room.  
In the end we got as far as the Impala.

Thinking back, the car was the most fitting place.  
Inside her steel cocoon, Dean's hands touched me for the first time, not to patch up a wound or give me a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but to caress my body as a lover, to give me pleasure.

I surrendered my mouth to his, my lips wanton and willing.  
The blood was pulsing like thunder in my veins and when his hand curled itself around my cock, I came like a green teen watching his first porn.  
:  
:  
:  
“Day- dreaming, Sammy?” Dean's hands on my shoulders brought me out of my reverie.  
“Research, dude, “ I lied.

“Huh. So if I told you I was going to strip you naked, stretch you out on this very table, slide 'x' amount of fingers into your ass and give you one of my best blow-jobs, would that drag you away from your lap-top?”

However much my brain wanted to say no, just for the sake of being stubborn, my cock wasn't about to pass up the occasion. My big brother's lips were made for sucking cock and for turning me into a gooey wanton mess!

“Uh....” I stuttered.  
Dean must have taken it as a yes.  
“That's my boy. Get up. “  
He grinned in approval as I pushed back my chair and turned to face him.

I knew what my brother liked, so I stood there waiting for his lips to capture mine, our tongues languidly exploring each other's mouth while Dean's fingers were busy unbuttoning my shirt. With practised ease he slipped it off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.  
Our mouths pulled apart only the time necessary for him to pull off my tee, before quickly re-claiming my lips again. His open palms went to caress my chest, rubbing at my nubs until they were hard as little brown buttons.

I broke the kiss and threw back my head, knowing Dean loved to nibble at my neck, and as I loved it as much as him, I decided to make his job easier.

“You're such a wanton little bitch, Sammy, “ Dean teased.  
I would have objected but I was too busy drowning in the sensations my big brother's tongue and lips on my neck were causing me.  
I closed my eyes to better wallow in them.  
Tomorrow I'd have a necklace of red hickies decorating the skin, but I was good with that.  
I wanted Dean to mark me as his own, because that's what I was. I belonged to him. He had all rights over me; I had given them willingly.

Dean's hands shifted to my groin.  
My jeans slipped smoothly down over my hips to join the shirt and tee.

By now my cock was tenting the worn cotton of my boxers, much to Dean's gratification.  
“God, Sammy. You're always so ready for me. You'll never know how much that turns me on. Such an easy lay, little brother.”

“Only for you, Dean, “ I managed to murmur, my body pleasurably occupied in reacting to the magic Dean's hands were weaving.

“Get up on the table, Baby, “ Dean ordered.  
Eagerly I lay down on the long table. It was cool against the skin of my back, but as Dean pushed my legs apart, I could only feel the heat that spread through my loins.

When his mouth came down on my cock, I moaned.  
Though I knew Dean loved to hear me whine and whimper, I certainly wasn't putting on a show. Every strangled cry that was wrenched from my lips was due to him.

When the promised fingers, one after the other widened my ass-hole, fucking me deep, I could no longer hold back and my consciousness disintegrated into a mind-blowing orgasm, while Dean's mouth kept my cock warm until the last drop of come had spurted into his throat.  
:  
I was still in the throes of a fuzzy after-glow when Dean's cock nudged my ass. He must have had a tube of lube handy, for he rimmed my hole with the cool jelly, thrusting a considerable amount inside, just to be sure of not hurting me.

I was already lax from Dean's fingering and as he lined up to push, I could feel my body opening to him, relaxing, welcoming my big brother in.  
His hands went to grip my open thighs as he pushed in as far as he could.

It was one of the moments I loved the most.  
For a short space of time we were united, we were one. He was in me and I around him  
I searched out his eyes. I wanted to see Dean's face as he orgasmed, knowing it was me who had given him pleasure.

I smiled. We were brothers, we had grown-up together, lived together, loved together and the Fates willing, after death we'd stand together for all eternity.  
The end


End file.
